Acting on Impulse
by LeilanaIce
Summary: Winry is stopping by Ed's room so she can do a tune up on his arm. They had only just been reunited, but now they're going to be alone. It's been 2 years since they've been alone together. EdxWinry drabble!


He heard the gentle tapping on the other side of his door. Edward couldn't keep from his heart pounding. How long it had been since he'd seen Winry. She'd grown so much in the past two years, and so beautiful. She had become a young woman, very different than how she'd been the last time Edward had laid eyes on her. He straightened his white shirt and olive vest, tossed back his long, blonde ponytail and placed a white-gloved hand on the doorknob. He turned the silver knob slowly and opened the door, coming face to face with the corn-blonde haired beauty standing in front of him. She was dressed in a small, brown bomber jacket, a white collared shirt underneath and capri's to match her jacket. Strapped over her shoulder was black case. Inside was all of her automail parts she needed to perform the maintence on Edward's arm, which was in desperate need of a tune up. She wore her hair as usual except the back of it was pinned up but a barret instead of her normal, long ponytail.

"Hello, Edward," Winry stated with a smile as her icey blue orbs met Edward's golden ones. They seemed to pierce straight through him, sending wild chills of feeling through his body that he couldn't quite comprehend.

"Hey Winry, c'mon in," the blonde proposed returning the smile. He held open the door and allowed Winry entrance. "You can just hang your jacket on one of the chairs. It's no big deal," he added, rubbing the back of his head as he shut the door to his room.

"Thank you," Winry replied with a smile removing the small brown jacket, revealing her in a white, button-down collared, sleeveless top. Her bare shoulders looked so invitiing and Edward had to keep control of himself from reaching out and touching them. His heart continued to pound rapidly in his chest and his apprehension grew.

"Please, sit down," Edward spoke up as he pulled out a chair for the girl.

Winry smiled gratefully and seated herself at the small, round table up against the wall in his room and gazed at him. Edward seated himself across from her and sat with his hands folded on the table's surface. He gazed down at his twitching fingers, finding himself not able to look Winry in the eyes. How was this any different than before? What was this sensation of wanting to grab her in a hug and hold her close? What _were_ these strange feelings he was continously having just by looking at her bare skin? The two sat in uncomfortable silence for quite some time, as though they didn't know what to say to one another. Edward continued staring at his hands until he heard a soft noise issue from Winry. Quickly gazing up, furrowing his brow in confusion, he had noticed that Winry dropped her light blonde head, her bangs covering her eyes. She made another noise that sounded almost like a sob and Edward noticed the two crystalline drops that hit the wood on the table. Followed by another and then another.

"Wi-Winry?" Edward questioned, leaning in closer to the girl across from the table, willing her to look at him. As much as he hated to see her cry, he wanted to know why she was crying. "What's wrong?"

Winry didn't speak, she just kept her head lowered, allowing her body to become engulfed with wracking sobs. Edward could only ever remember another time he'd seen Winry so broken and that's when she tried to shoot Scar. He'd never seen her cry so much, but this was almost as bad.

"Wha-what did I do?" he asked her nervously as he stood up and walked over to her, but Winry wouldn't turn her head towards him. He placed one hand on her shoulder and lowered himself on one knee. "Winry, tell me!"

Winry didn't speak, just turned, slid out of the chair onto her knees and buried her face into Edward's chest, sobbing her heart out. After awhile, she finally spoke. "Nothing...I-I I just honestly never thought I'd see you again, Ed!" Edward felt the blush rising on his cheeks at the girl being this close to him and crying on, but nevertheless enveloped Winry in a close hug, doing what he could to comfort her. He _hated_...no, he _loathed_ seeing her cry. It didn't make him angry, it just tore him apart from the inside out but Edward would never tell her of that. "I honestly thought you were g-gone forever," she continued whimpering.

_So did I..._Edward thought to himself, but he wasn't going to say that outloud. He didn't want to further upset her. Besides, he was lucky he didn't get pounded over the head with a wrench yet. Though Winry didn't seem angry...maybe she was crying tears of relief? Maybe she was grateful that she was there with him again? Maybe she was crying because...none of this made sense to Edward. It was too difficult to figure women out. Edward took Winry gently by the shoulders and pulled her back from his chest, lifting her onto her feet as he stood. He gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning her tear-streaked face at his.

"Winry," he spoke her name again, gazing down at her with sympathetic eyes and that's when it occured to Winry, Ed had grown taller. He was now taller than her. "C'mon now, why are you getting all teary like this?"

Winry's sobs subsided and a few last tears slid down her already slick cheeks. Upon instict, Ed reached his thumbs up and whiped them away, feeling them seep through his left glove and into his skin on his hand. She calmed and stared back at him with watery, baby blue orbs.

"I never thought I'd see you again...I thought I'd lose you before I got the chance to tell you that...that I...," Winry paused and struggled with her words.

"That you what? Winry please! Tell me, dammit!" Edward pushed. All he wanted to know was why on earth she was crying and what he'd done to cause it.

"That I love you, Edward Elric...I've always loved you," Winry told him, staring him right in the face now, her eyes glistening.

Edward gasped slightly, stepping back a bit from her. His golden orbs met hers and his mouth gaped slightly. Winry? Loved him? Edward Elric? After all the times he'd hurt her, made he worry, made her cry, Winry l_oved_ him? "M-me?" he asked in uncertain tones.

"Yes, Edward you. It's always been you," Winry insisted grabbing his olive vest in her hands. "I've never stopped," she added, staring up almost desperately in his golden eyes. They were glistening, shimmering at her with a look that she'd only seen him give her once before.

"Winry, I," Edward struggling to say, but he couldn't find the right words. The truth was that he had always loved Winry too.

Hell, even he and his brother Alphonse had fought over who was going to marry her one day. Alphonse had won, though Winry had turned him down. They were just children back then, barely 10 years old. But now, these strange feelings were taking over him. His heart was racing, not with apprehension, but something newfound that Edward couldn't quite distinguish. One sensation after another and Ed found himself staring at Winry's womanly features for the first time. Maybe this was it? Maybe now was the time.

"I feel the same," he told her hoarsely. The blue eyes had widened in surprise at Edward's sudden words. Did he really mean what she thought he meant? Was he always saying he loved her too? The blush continued to stay on Edward's face, but he kept himself calm. They were alone after all. It's not as though Alphonse was going to burst into the room at any given minute. "I've always felt this way...I just could never act on it until now."

Before he knew it, Edward had lifted his hand and shoved back the chair that Winry had been sitting in. He kept his hand placed on her shoulder and pushed her back onto the table, right hand on her shoulder, the other pressed up against the wall. The two were beginning to breathe heavily at the sudden, swift movements which at first had surprised Winry, but she knew Edward would never hurt her. His amber orbs never left hers and never lost the softness he was holding in his gaze. Edward's long, blonde bangs hung around his face as he continued to stare down at her with that warm look that raising feelings in Winry she never thought she'd get to experience. He raised his leg and rested his knee on the table, placing his right leg over Winry's left one.

"E-Edward?" Winry began a little surprised. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm acting on impulse," he spoke hoarsely.

"Then I'll act too," Winry whispered back as she brought a hand up to stroke the side of Edward's face. She raised her free leg, bending it at the knee so that she was nearly straddling him and he leaned in closer to the young woman.

"Do you want this? Are you sure you want this?" Edward whispered, still not removing his eyes from Winry. Their lips were just a couple of centimeters away.

"I've always wanted this. I never wanted anything more," Winry replied.

Without thinking or giving him any time to respond, she pulled Edward's face towards hers and pressed her moist lips against his, kissing him deeply as though all her life this was all she ever wanted. At first Edward was surprised. He'd never kissed anybody in his entire life. Sure he'd dreamed of kissing Winry, but this wasn't a dream. Growing more confident, Ed slipped his tongue between Winry's lips and met hers. The two explored each other's mouths, only to pull back for breath, each one coming heavily and then dove back in for more as though they couldn't get enough of one another. Winry wanted more. She wanted more than just to kiss him. She wanted all of him. She loved him and she wanted to show Edward just how much he meant to her. Winry reached her hands up to the buttons on Edward's vest and began un-buttoning it, along with his white, collared shirt.

"Wi-Winry...what are you..," began Edward surprisingly as his bare chest was exposed to her. Her soft hands were rubbing up and down his defined front. Winry silenced him with placing a single finger on his lips.

"Doing just what you did, Edward," the girl began as she slipped his shirt off of his body, leaving him naked from the waist up. "I'm acting on impulse."


End file.
